Milla's Dance Party
Milla's Dance Party is a mental world in Psychonauts which takes place inside the mind of Milla Vodello, the mental minx. As its name might suggest, this world is basically one enormous party from start to finish. Equipped with all the necessary obstacles to train campers in Levitation, in a playful manner. Numerous Party Dancers are seen throughout the level, dancing to their hearts' content. Basically it is like being in a groovy lava lamp. Points of Interest *Dance Lounge *Play Room *Elemental Room *Race Track *Fan Room Description The level is modeled with a 1970s disco feel and gives off a very upbeat vibe. The Levitation Merit Badge is earned here, and so the world introduces the different aspects of levitation. The mental minx Milla Vodello is with the Campers, the whole time guiding them through various obstacles; in her sweet patent voice, via some vary large screens from the other side of the party. The main goal in this level is to find her on that other side of the party and get to dance with her face to face. The Mindscape starts with rolling around on the Levitation ball on different dance floors so that they will light up. Also there is quite a lot of bouncing from one bright and psychedelic platform to the next. As well as lots of mini dance parties with your fellow Psi Cadets, as one makes their way up the level. Milla isn't as carefree as she might seem. Hidden within her playfulness is a deep feeling of loss. Milla Vodello apparently used to work in an orphanage, but all of her children died in a fire and she couldn't help them. This is represented by a hidden room, that looks like a children's playroom, which contains a large toy chest. Inside of this toy chest is a room lined with bars, behind which is a horrible, burning landscape populated by the Nightmares of Milla's children, who whisper about how much the fire hurts, and ask why Milla didn't save them. The meaning of this room is explained by a Memory Vault, found in the area containing the chest. The next part of the mindscape resembles being inside a giant lava lamp. This is where we find Milla's other vault filled with all of her adventures with the Psychonauts. There is also an obstacle that shows the mechanic that Levitation allows Raz to pass over dangerous surfaces. The exception being deep water which is strange according Milla and causes her to show concern for Razputin. There are lot of fans, and bubbles throughout the mental world which Milla Vodello uses to teach Campers how to float up or down with the Levitation ball. Near the end is a long track used for a levitation race against Bobby Zilch, Clem Foote and Crystal Flowers Snagrash. Enemies *Stamping Censors *Tiny Censors *Personal Demons Collectibles Vaults * Milla's Children * Milla's Adventures! Trivia *If Razputin is left idle in this level, he will tap his leg to the beat of the music and then start dancing. *Milla's Dance Party and Waterloo World are the only mental worlds without any FMV cutscenes. *This area is one of three levels in the game where collecting figments is much more difficult than usual, in this case due to the level's bright palette which tends to make the equally brightly-colored figments difficult to detect. This is particularly frustrating in the racetrack section, as the track is very long, with many figments on numerous paths, requiring you to complete the race several times or slowly backtrack on foot if you wish to collect all the figments. **The other two levels are Black Velvetopia, due once more to its art style and color palette making Figments blend in to the environment, and Waterloo World due to the fact that many figments are placed in areas that are either out of the way or reachable only with perfectly accurate levitation. *Oddly enough, the mechanic that Levitation allows Raz to pass over dangerous surfaces (minus deep water) safely, as shown by the Elemental Room in this level, is only utilized again near the end of the game. This may be because of the rushed production time Double Fine faced near the end of the game. *Mila's Dance Party is the only mental level other than Basic Braining that has other campers in it. Unlike Basic Braining, Milla never kicks anyone out of her mind. Gallery nightmaretoys.jpg|Milla's nightmares. millasdanceparty_partyroom_001.jpg|Concept art of the Dance Party. Elements.jpg|Elemental room. screen.jpg|A computer screen displaying Milla. Category:Mental Worlds Category:Locations Category:Psychonauts (game)